happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pyro Python
This is the current talk page status, to view it's archive, click the link: User talk:Pyro Python/Archive It's all right? On the article "The Carpal Tunnel of love" I put the music video that isn't from Mondomedia, it's from Fall out Boy's official Youtube channel. It's there any problem? Re: Mortal Engines The Mortal Engines is a book series written by Philip Reeve. It is set thousands of years after a great war called the Sixty Minute War, in which the Earth was devasted and America is turned into a dead nuclear wasteland. It is set eleven thousand years in the future (in the year 1,007 TE). Giant traction cities move across the Earth, eating smaller towns to get fuel; a system known as Municipal Darwinism. Raft Cities like Brighton float on the water, and ice cities like Arkangel skate over the ice in the North. But there's far more to it than that... There are four books in the original series called Mortal Engines, Predator's Gold, Infernal Devices and A Darkling Plain. There is also a prequel set a thousand years before hand called Fever Crumb and and upcoming sequel to the prequel called A Web of Air (there will be at least four prequel books apperently). I just thought that if you weren't busy here you could come over and help. So far it's just me and one other editor over there. It's a farely new wiki, and there are still lots of red links and incomplete pages. If you're not busy on this wiki that is. Peter Jackson and WETA workshop are "secretly" working on making the first book into a movie, so I guess it will be both a book and a movie. Oh and I forgot to mention: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (even though Christmas has been).Wikiguy 00:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Borderlands No, I haven't played borderlands, but I have seen it before. I'll probably look into now you've mentioned it.Wikiguy 02:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Character Categories & Break I agree, that hardly seems necessary. As for your break, that's cool. You deserve it after all the work you've done. I'll try to watch the wiki a little more often than I have been in the past few weeks. (Gala0008 04:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC)) Flippy vs Splendid-A pointless question Why do people ask this question so much? I don't think it would be much of a fight, as Splendid can survive being shot, burnt, hit by a truck, can breath in the void of space, fly, shot lazers from his eyes and survive being crushed by the Moon. Really the fight would be over before it even began. The only way Flippy would win is if he used Kryptonut. In his nice form he wouldn't think of attacking Splendid and in his flipped out form he would be to crazy to think "Kryptonut". So I don't know why so many people think it would be an even battle. Splendid vs Buddhist Monkey would be far more interesting and even sided. Well that's my thought on the issue.Wikiguy 22:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: 5,000+ Edits Dedication and a lack of a social life, lol. I may appear a little less frequently pretty soon due to classes starting back up on Tuesday, but I'll still keep on it. I see you're nearing 5000 too. Almost there! (Gala0008 00:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC)) Steer Clear! I really can't understand why Splendid would steer clear of Flippy, maybe it's that Flippy is a whole lot smarter than splendid...the reason why I say that is once he gets close to you, your dead meat! The Villain Vs. Hero pic shows Flippy killing the hero like he did to Toothy, add Hide and Seek where Flippy uses tricks, stealth, and planning to kill Toothy, Flaky, and Petunia, well...Splendid's a dead man MechaRain22 13:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Renaming the Main Page Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Happy Tree Friends Home sounds easy to remember and easy to attract people's attention on Google. (Gala0008 14:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC)) Try It! Play this game, I hope you like it: http://www.minijuegos.com/juegos/jugar.php?id=6874 Bill Gates v.s Steve Jobs Down it says: ¿Did you get this end of the week the iPhone 3G? Start again the fight onto the two most powerful companies of the world. Select Bill Gates or Steve Jobs and fight like a Jedi Disscusion I was looking some pages disscusions, and for Disco Bear's one, yes, i think that his proffesion is being a dancer, well i don't think that he has another way to get money, i will be on-line for next days, so, send me a message. Why on-line for nex days? Holidays till March. Help Well, if you know answer this to me please awnser it, How do you make those image buttons?, i am meaning those that appear on Character pop-ups and intros, could you help me? Re:Help I am meaning like a photo gallery, like this: (The example is only an image) How do you make it?? Tanks and Sorry First, thanks for explaning me how to make a image gallery, and sorry for making a mess the page character pop-ups and intros, delete my edits on that page, and wasn't my intention make a mess of that page, it was adding the Internet season 3(HD) Intros.